This invention relates to metal-working lubricants and more particularly to a metal-working lubricant which is applied initially as a dry powder.
Conventional lubricants usually include a heavy metal soap such as lead oleate or the like. Conveniently, these materials are dispersed in an oil base. When such lubricants are used in high temperature applications such as, for example, in a forging press wherein the lubricant will be exposed to temperatures as high as about 300.degree. to 500.degree.C, a considerable amount of smoke and even possibly flashing can occur as the oil base is volatized off. Such emissions of smoke and fire are undesirable both from a safety and ecological viewpoint.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a lubricant which could be applied without the necessity of using oil bases which would be subject to such smoking and possible fire. Quite surprisingly, it has now been discovered that a dry lubricant composition can be applied which will, upon exposure to temperatures above about 100.degree.C, form a suitable lubricant in situ.